Never Enough
by Linxx
Summary: What if things weren't as they seemed? A simple crush could lead to unthinkable events and people considered friends have thoughts that you would never even imagine or comprehend. Love can make you do crazy things. Warnings inside.


**WARNING - Very descriptive themes here, possible rape and insanity ****implied** . Please do not read if this could offend you.

**_OK so quick note, this is kinda my first fic (others in progress) or more the first one I've posted on here... or ever lol i didn't intend for this story to happen but i have a twisted mind and it kinda just wrote itself (on my phone in 10 minutes XD) My mind goes crazy when i'm bored lol. Anyhoobles, this was just a random thing i wrote and it turned into a very dark version of how i see Uryu. I absolutely love him don't get me wrong but people who crush on others for a long time (and i have been guilty lol) can get to that creepy stage. So this story could be about or for anyone/any pairing but it just fit Uryu and Orihime best in my head._**

**_ I do not own bleach and all that goodness and feel free to rip me to shreds lol ^-^ xo _**

I lie here. So many thoughts clouding my already murky mind, all of them of you.

I want to stop. I wish I'd never started... I chuckle, I wish I'd started sooner.

I wish you were here right now... That I could have you right now, right here in this bed, in my arms. Under me, on top of me.. God just to touch you. The thought almost makes me touch myself. But I don't want that because that's never helped, it's never as good as you, never leaves me satisfied. But who am I kidding, I always give in eventually, just the sight of you ..the smell of you has me so close to the edge its unbearable. _* I gently begin stroking myself at the thought.*_

I remember the first time that I saw you, you looked so beautiful. Disheveled, vulnerable and innocent, 'Perfection' - it's what made me fall for you. Heck, it's what made me want to corrupt you. Ha, looking back I should have known you were bad for me if that was my initial reaction but no. You became my mission, my addiction, ...My obsession. _*My member weeps as I set a slow pace.*_

But that day you didn't even notice me but I noticed you, in your suggestive lacy nightgown with your hair deliciously ruffled like the feathers on the wings of a bird of paradise or fallen angel. You are an angel.. And I was willingly drowning in your divine glow as I watched you. I've watched you ever since. From afar, from up close. It took you a long time to notice me but that's ok. You more than made up for it..my god did you make up for it... You felt so good. Better than my wildest fantasies and I had many up to that point. _*I speed up my stroking, rocking my hips into the motion and moaning softly.*_

It was your first time.. I should have known and you were so scared, trembling like a leaf. I tried to calm you and kiss every inch of that beautiful pale skin ... Every inch... I wanted to show you how much I loved you, how much this meant to me too, how much I'd make you mine. And again you looked so beautiful, so many years since that first encounter when I'd watched you wake up through your bedroom window and you hadn't changed a bit, my beautiful little angel.

And now I'd finally get to stop watching you and actually be with you. I was overjoyed my heart could have stopped and I'd still be happy as long as I'd have this one night with you and you were amazing, A vision.. Again disheveled and vulnerable and innocent as I stroked your beautiful golden hair and kissed and licked your neck ,breasts, stomach and...god the heaven in-between your creamy legs. He he I could tell you were embarrassed and squirmed so much but the sounds you made were so sexy and encouraging, I gently fondled your nipples as I sucked your sacred bundle of nerves, then traced every fold of your sex with my tongue taking my time to lap at your juices, your taste intoxicating. _*My moans become louder as I pump my shaft.*_

I made you cum, and you looked so exhausted it almost made me laugh but we weren't done yet. I kissed all of you again thanking you for letting me make and see you cum, it was breathtaking and made me painfully hard. I wanted to make you feel good and I was glad I had. After I showered you with kisses I nibbled your neck and whispered sweet nothings into your ear. I slipped a finger into your quivering heat and praised, comforted and prepared you as I slowly moved in and out adding a second digit. You did all you could to hold back and even get away from the pleasure but I stopped regardless not wanting you to climax just yet.

I removed my fingers and used your juices to slick my member, I was dying to be inside you. I positioned myself at your entrance and then held your hips steady as I sheathed myself into your silky walls, breaking your vaginal barrier._* My dick is twitching as I pump harder, my climax in sight.*_ You felt incredible, words could never describe.. I felt heady as I stayed enveloped in your tight and wet core. When I finally pulled out, god the sensations were amazing... I set a steady pace of plunging in and dragging out my length, relishing the feeling and taking all the time in the world to feel you and try not to hurt you but my pace becomes erratic, my skin against your skin too much for me to handle as I began to thrust deep into you, tell-tale signs of climaxing as I fuck you oh so sweetly. _*I'm furiously making my dick weep as I buck into my fist, vigorously sliding the skin back and forth as I cum.*_

You're crying out all the while as I'm moaning so loudly, grunting and nuzzling into you as I shoot my seed deep within you with the last thrusts, slowing to just a rocking of my hips as I come down from my climax. Shaking, exhausted and spent we lay there just ..feeling. I feel you stifle a sob and realize you're still crying, I whisper sorry and ask if I hurt you, of course you don't reply but I know you're ok.. You're always so strong and cheerful ...are you as happy as I am? I smile at you and stroke your hair once more. Even through the tears and the pain you were perfect and I had finally made you mine... I had finally corrupted my fallen little angel.

I still wish restraining you hadn't been necessary but you just wouldn't let me show you how much I loved you... but you understand right? You were always so understanding with your friends and always so caring, I'm your friend, your best friend now... Your course you'd let me care for you and let me love you. Even if my love for you would burn us both with its intensity. _*I wipe my cum off my hand onto my already cum stained top and then bring my hand up to rest on my forehead, shielding my eyes from the flickering light in my run-down motel room.*_ I'll make you understand eventually.. I let you go thinking I could trust you to make the right decisions but you were always so scatter-brained and innocent, you telling everyone how I'd expressed my love was too much for them to handle, they were all jealous. Ichigo especially... Wanted to keep me from you even got the cops involved and made up lies that I'd hurt you and been bad.

But we know the truth and I'll find a way to get you back...

Find a way to be with you again...

I can never play the game of cat and mouse again. Never go back to just watching you ... Not after having you.

So I'll run and I'll hide till the opportunity arises and I'll find you and make you mine again... Because once was never enough... Never will be.

So I'll lie here. So many thoughts clouding my already murky mind, all of them of you. I want to stop, I wish I'd never started ...I chuckle to myself.

I wish... I wish I _had_ started sooner.

_**Even i'm hoping its all in is head lol Thanx for reading, let me know what you think and hope i didn't scar anyone. X3 **_

_**Linxx xo**_


End file.
